


An Adventure

by Abradystrix



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, First War with Voldemort, M/M, Mild Smut, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:13:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8840611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abradystrix/pseuds/Abradystrix
Summary: Remus and Sirius find solace in travel as the world gets darker.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Knowmefirst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knowmefirst/gifts).



> My first ever fic exchange, based on the lovely photo prompts and wildcard suggested by knowmefirst on LJ, particularly: this [image](http://imgur.com/mEy1zYb), and [this](http://imgur.com/55SsInf) wildcard.

It was madness, really.   
  
Remus turned this thought over in his mind as he watched Sirius gazing excitedly out of the train window. The tendrils of darkness that crept ever closer to their lives, their friends, their very existence - they wouldn't stop in Europe. No matter the spells they cast or the reckless abandon Sirius imbibed, they were still fighting, still vigilant. They'd barely had time to breathe since leaving Hogwarts.  
  
But it had been hard not to feel some rumblings of excitement when Sirius had suggested it, bounding onto the bed, arms full of magazines and brochures.  _Explore the Black Forest; Summer Camping in Eastern Europe; Białowieża: A Guide._  
  
 _It'll be amazing, Moony. Let's drink in all of it, all of us and what we can do._    
  
The 'while we can' was implied.  
  
 _Besides... You promised me a holiday,_  he added, baleful eyes and pursed lips, one hand touching the ring on Remus' left hand. Remus had lost any hope of success in his refusal there and then, instead drawing him closer, over the messy pile of magazines and into his arms, hand brushing black hair away from his shining face and a murmured  _yes_  against his lips.  
  
The memory of that kiss and what had followed brought a flush to Remus' cheeks and he smiled, despite himself.  
  
He had insisted on Muggle transport for the most part, partly for novelty and partly to minimise their magical trace as they moved towards the Białowieża Forest. Voldemort's rise had reignited certain pockets of fanaticism in Europe and their views towards werewolves were, if anything, more antiquated than those of their British brethren. Images of an ancient Germanic text detailing the capitulation and torture of the Rheinland Wolves stirred in Remus' mind and he shifted uncomfortably, running over the protective enchantments in his head.   
  
He half-shook his head and brought himself back into the present moment, just as the train began to shudder to a stop in Warsaw. Memories of Hogwarts washed over him like a soothing balm as they reached for their bags and made for the exits, hand in eager hand.  
  
***  
  
Sirius couldn't stop watching him. Which was no mean feat, as neither could he stop gazing at strange new world around him, a cacophony of smells, noises and sensations that were all at once familiar and foreign. Moony was his anchor in all of this: his sandy hair falling across a furrowed brow, his gently scarred hands tracing the contours of the map and lips moving slightly as he puzzled out their next route. On impulse, Sirius grabbed the Muggle camera he had acquired from a London market, and as the tram rattled its way through a bustling Polish street, he captured the image of Moony, utterly absorbed in his planning, the two of them on an adventure of their own.   
  
He feared his heart would burst from the joy of it.  
  
***  
  
Where the car had ultimately appeared from, Remus had no idea. He had awoken in the stuffy hotel room with an excited Sirius jangling a set of keys, itching for him to get ready. Pausing only to impart the briefest of kisses on Remus' lips, Sirius had begun throwing belongings into their suitcase, whistling to himself.  
  
Ever bemused, Remus had showered quickly. After a scalding gulp of coffee and a rushed croissant provided by his ebullient partner, he soon found himself navigating out of the city, through winding roads that encroached upon the sides of a thickly verdant mountain.  
  
 _Sirius,_ said Remus,  _I think we are lost..._  and he had laughed as they found themselves at the end of a track leading to a forest gate, flanked by two indifferent rangers. They had reversed sheepishly, Sirius waving at the confused observers and Remus revelled in the feeling of elation and adventure as they turned sharply back onto the road.  
  
Having finally admitted defeat and enchanted the car to run its own course, Sirius was now happily drumming his fingers on the steering wheel. He was a marvel, thought Remus, as he glanced from the worn map to Sirius' excited gaze. They'd been out of school less than a year and the dark foreboding that threatened to overwhelm their world was omnipresent - Remus had feared it would lead Sirius into a dark place of fear and morosity but it seemed to have had the opposite effect entirely. Sirius Black was determined to live as boldly and bravely as he ever had - more than that, he was determined to make them a life together.  
  
He was crackling with life as he rolled the window down, singing loudly to the Muggle radio he loved so much. He sang along tunelessly but with such gusto that Remus couldn't help but be drawn in by this dilettante with the rakish grin  
  
 _I, I will be king  
And you, you will be queen  
Though nothing, will drive them away  
We can beat them, just for one day  
We can be heroes, just for one day_  
  
Remus forced his mind away from thoughts of the uncertain future, instead placing his hand on top of Sirius', squeezing just a little hard but somehow not hard enough. Their rings glinted in the sunshine, a constant reminder of that vivid promise to live and be and to dare to do so as one.  
  
***  
 _  
Camping, Moony! Under the stars._  
  
Sirius grinned to himself as he looked up at the night sky, remembering Moony's reaction to his initial suggestion. He counted the constellations, eyes narrowed to trace the patterns of fate and fortune. Beside him lay Remus, curled into his side, an arm draped lazily over his stomach. Sirius felt the comforting pressure of it resting as he breathed slowly, contentedly, in and out.  
  
It had started innocently enough: lying back to watch the sun set over the trees of Białowieża, the pinks, reds and oranges bleeding together without a cloud to interrupt. Remus had been talking softly into his ear about the history of the forest, the creatures that dwelled there and the mythology of the locals. Sirius had drunk it in, hungry for the rumble and rasp of Remus' voice so deliciously close. As Remus spoke Sirius had closed his eyes and let his hands roam, at first absently, then with gradually unravelling intent. He had felt Remus' breath hitch as he slid a hand under the soft cotton of his shirt, the cool night air having chilled his eager fingers. He ran a finger along the soft brown hair that traced a line from navel to Moony. His Moony.   
  
Gradually the stories had stuttered to a halt and Sirius found himself facing Remus, whose pupils had dilated to a delicious lupine black and breath coming in ragged gasps as Sirius had continued to stroke and tease, to whisper and enjoy. Their lips had met in a fierce kiss, hands entangled in each other as they moved closer and closer.  
  
It had all come undone from there.  
  
And now the wind whispered through the trees with the half moon light tracing the shadows and curves of the clearing in which they lay. Sirius felt a rich laziness which was only ever preceded by loving Moony. Their legs were tangled together, one blanket hastily thrown over them, sweat cooling on their bodies. Sirius stroked Remus' hair and started to tell a story of his own, about a lost dog and a lone wolf, and the adventures they had enjoyed together.  
  
 _Please let there be more,_ prayed Sirius, the light of the moon catching on the golden ring he wore.  
  
 _Let there be adventures yet to come._  
  
***  
  
The next day the attacks broke out in London again. The owl was awaiting them when they woke, nipping urgently on Remus' toe. The Order were needed.  _They_  were needed. The blissful tranquility of the stars and the sky were a million miles away as they abandoned their Muggle camping equipment and made for the nearest International Apparition Point.   
  
Their plan of utilising the vast expanse of forest for the full moon was curtailed and it was with an aching sadness that Remus glanced back at the clearing, suddenly aware of just how fleeting these moments of happiness had become.  
  
They arrived on the steps of Headquarters windswept, with jaws set, rucksacks full, and heads spinning.  
  
Their hands were still entwined as Sirius pushed the door open and the two young men were subsumed in the contortions of war once more.


End file.
